videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Master Skater
Pokémon Master Skater (ポケモンマスタースケーター) is a sports video game based off the Pokémon series released for the Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS as an Nintendo-exclusive game on August 9th, 2005 and later in Japan (except for the GameCube version, which was planned, but cancelled for unknown reasons) on December 15th, 2005. It was developed by Artificial Mind and Movement (Vicarious Visions for the handheld versions) and published by Nintendo in Japan and by Activision internationally. It also uses the same game engine as Tony Hawk's Underground 2, which was developed by Neversoft. Plot The following applies to Pokémon Master Skater when the game is played in Story Mode. The protagonist and their parents are flying to the Manuali Region to move away from their old home. While on the airplane, they get a call from Professor Ollie, stating that there's many wonders to be seen in the region, especially skateboarding, which is popular in Manuali, then tells the protagonist if it's a he or a she. After giving out his/her information, Professor Ollie tells him/her that his/her skateboarding journeys awaits it. When they land there, the player goes to Grindy Town to get his/her skateboard and his/her Pokémon Skateboarding Partners (Charizard, Feraligatr, and Sceptile) from Professor Ollie at his lab/skate park. Skaters GameCube Version Starter *Custom Skater (you can choose between either Male or Female, like in the main Pokémon games) (default in Story Mode) *Charizard *Feraligatr *Sceptile *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Bayleaf *Phanphy *Totodile *Swampert *Brock Unlockable *Connor (The 2 Custom Skaters' Rival) (How to Unlock: ???) *Jessie (How to Unlock: ???) *James (How to Unlock: ???) *Meowth (How to Unlock: ???) *Dragonite (How to Unlock: ???) *Sneasel (How to Unlock: ???) *Scizor (How to Unlock: ???) *Blaziken (How to Unlock: ???) *Squirtle (How to Unlock: ???) *Treecko (How to Unlock: ???) *Marshstomp (How to Unlock: ???) *Sonic (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode on Easy Difficulty) *Wes (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode on Normal Difficulty) *Lucario (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode on Hard Difficulty) GBA Version DS Version NPCS GameCube Version *Professor Ollie (Professor of the Manuali Region) *Gary Oak *Max GBA Version *Wes *Brock *Max DS Version Levels GameCube Version Starter *Grindy Town (The 2 Custom Skaters' Hometown) *Liplash City Unlockable *Team Rocket's Lair (How to Unlock: Defeat Team Rocket in Story Mode) *Manuali Pokémon League (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode) *Altomare (How to Unlock: Complete Story Mode) GBA Version DS Version Cast (GameCube Version) English Version: * Suzanne Goldish as Male Custom Skater * Veronica Taylor as Female Custom Skater and Ash Ketchum * Eric Stuart as Brock, James, and Squirtle * Rachael Lillis as Jessie * Marc Thompson as Wes * Dan Green as Treecko Japanese Version: Soundtrack (GameCube and DS Versions) See Pokémon Master Skater/Pokémon Master Skater Soundtrack for the music in the GameCube and DS versions. Movies (GameCube Version) There are a bunch of movies you can unlock by playing through the game. *Intro (Montage of gameplay footage of the skaters featured in the game skating in the levels that are featured and Pokémon clips from various movies and episodes set to blink-182's "All the Small Things"; this one is available right from the get-go) *Anime Skating (Exclusive anime footage of the male and female custom skaters and their Pokémon Skateboarding Partners skating in the Manuali region set to Bowling for Soup's "Here We Go") *Aaron Carter (Music Video for Aaron Carter's "I'm All About You") *Ash Ketchum (Montage of clips featuring Ash Ketchum from the anime episodes and movies set to Simple Plan's "I'm Just a Kid") *Dream Street (Live Performance of Dream Street's "They Don't Understand") *Pikachu (Montage of Pikachu clips from the anime set to "Pikachu, I Choose You") *blink-182 (Music Video for blink-182's "All the Small Things") *Pokémon Skating Party (Montage of the events that took place during the Pokémon Skating Party in NYC, with Tony Hawk appearing at the party set to Jump5's "Celebration") *Credits (A look at the crew behind the game; this one is also available right from the get-go) Trivia Pokémon Master Skater/Trivia Category:Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Skateboarding games Category:Pokemon Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2005 Category:Sports Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video Games with female protagonists Category:Nintendo games Category:2005 video games Category:Vicarious Visions